Neglect
by SkyMaiden
Summary: When Mina feels as if Makoto is neglecting her the blonde decides to take matters into her own hands and show the brunette just exactly what she's been ignoring. Mina/Mako oneshot.


**A/n: Alright so a quick, random one-shot featuring my favorite pair Makoto/Mina. I thought it was kind of cute and could see something like this happening. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon and co.**

* * *

><p>If you asked Minako Aino if she was absolutely, totally 100 percent crazy for her girlfriend Makoto she'd confirm that statement in a Nano-second. She adored the taller, Amazonian built female with the killer body and gorgeous green eyes with the smile that could light up the room. They had been together officially for two years now and going strong, as well as currently living together. No matter how much the blonde did love her she also couldn't help but feel kind of neglected lately. Makoto was a talented chef and was actually in the process of opening up her very first restaurant. Sure Mina was absolutely thrilled for her but at the same time Makoto was now so busy she hardly saw her. Let alone spend any real time with her.<p>

She just missed her that was all there was to it. Makoto was gone early and usually came back so late she was too tried to do anything other than sleep. Mina felt like she was going to go crazy if she didn't touch her soon. It had been about three weeks and to the blue-eyed female it honestly felt like forever.

"_Mako-chan if you don't make love to me soon I'm going to go crazy_." she thought in her sleep.

The blue-eyed female turned over and soon felt something wet and warm licking at her face.

"Mm…" she let out a moan. "That feels so good."

It had been a long time since she had any attention from Makoto so this was a nice morning surprise. She turned around and opened her eyes.

"Good morning baby…ah," she screamed out loud when she saw it wasn't Makoto but their dog. He was a gift that Makoto surprised her with on the previous Valentine's Day.

"Yosh," she shouted which was short for Yoshi. "Bad dog, ew, ew." She wiped her face then headed straight to the bathroom to clean up. It wasn't as if she didn't love the little guy however now hadn't been the time for such an awakening. She didn't know if it was more embarrassing that she believed it was Makoto, or the fact that the dog had been giving her the attention that her girlfriend should. Mina sighed as she washed her face.

"_Jeez am I pathetic or what. I should have known it wasn't Mako. She isn't really into face licking, now maybe_ _other types of licking_." She thought with a smile. The thoughts of the things they often did were beginning to drive her crazy.

At the moment she just knew that she had to hear the green-eyed female's voice. She'd do her best to keep the conversation as g-rated as possible. She doubted that she could because of how horny she currently was. She sat down and called her girlfriend.

"Hello," she soon heard the brunette's voice.

"Mako-chan," she began in a cheery tone. "Hey."

"Oh, hey Mina what's up? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. I just wanted to hear your voice. _"I miss you_." she wanted to say.

"Oh okay. Well it's nice to talk to you too Mina, but I'm kind of busy right now. Could we maybe talk more later?"

She felt the disappointment weighing heavily on her. She didn't want to wait until later. She really wanted to hear her now among other things.

"Yeah sure Mako-chan I know things are pretty busy right now. I'm sorry."

The brunette heard that tone of voice. She didn't blame Mina for feeling sad or even neglected. They hadn't been spending hardly any time together. She couldn't even remember the last date night they had.

"She's disappointed." She thought. "Mina, it's okay you don't have to apologize. Hey, tell you what I'll try to get out of here early and we'll go out."

She preferred to stay in however since she had quite the lusty ideas for them.

"That would be nice Mako-chan, but I think we'd have more fun if we just lock our bedroom door and stay in. don't you think?"

Makoto's face turned slightly red for she got the message as if she didn't hear the lust in her girlfriend's voice.

"Mina you can be such a horn-dog."

"Can you blame me baby? It's been so long."

"Heh, alright, alright. The message is received loud and clear. I better go before I turn you on any further."

Mina laughed.

"It's too later Mako-chan. I absolutely crave you, you know that."

The green-eyed female laughed too. "Oh boy don't I know it. I got to go for now so you're just going to have to wait a little while longer."

"Hai," she sighed. "I know, bye Mako-chan, love you."

"Bye Mina I love you too."

She hung up from the blonde and let out an uneasy sigh. She hated to disappoint her and she knew that she was.

"What's up boss?" One of the people she had working for her asked.

"There is nothing much really going on."

"Ah, relationship issues huh?"

Makoto sighed again. "Shouldn't you be working?"

He grinned. "Sorry boss I just know what I'm talking about."

"If I were you I'd worry more about my own relationship. Oh, wait that's right you don't have one."

"Ouch," he feigned hurt. "Gee thanks boss, but I honestly don't know why you just don't get out of here and go spend time with that gorgeous girlfriend of yours. If I were you I'd be with her in a heartbeat."

"Yeah well I don't…"

Then the light went off in the brown-haired female's head. Had he just admitted that he'd been checking out Mina?

"Do you want me to kick your ass and fire you, get back to work."

"Okay, Okay jeez I'm sorry."

Makoto then thought more about it. He was right in the sense that she did need to spend some time with Mina.

"I'll just try to get home earlier." She decided.

However the blonde was already starting to formulate her own plans. When Makoto returned some way or another they were going to have sex, or at least Mina knew that she'd do everything in her power to ensure that it happened. She went into her dresser to start looking through some of the sexiest clothes she owned.

"Oh yeah," she grinned. "It's so on Mako-chan. You'd better not come home too tired."

Or at least for her sake she shouldn't come home tired because Minako's plans would be carried through.

It was a long day for the brunette and it couldn't be over fast enough. It was no easy task when trying to open up your own restaurant but this had been her life-long dream. She left late once again although she really wanted to get home earlier. She could only hope that Mina wasn't too upset or disappointed.

"I'll have to make it up to her." she knew that much. "I only hope that she isn't too upset."

Makoto opened the apartment door only to be greeted by their small dog. He ran up to her instantly.

"Hey Yosh," she smiled as she rubbed his head which the dog barked. "Where's Mina-chan? Is she still up?"

The dog barked again before running off.

"I'll take that a yes."

She locked the door then headed towards their bedroom. There weren't any lights on whatsoever.

"Mina, are you home?"

There wasn't any answer. She continued on to the bedroom only to find it completely re-decorated. There were red, silky sheets and rose petals all over the bed and floor. There were rose-scented candles. This was classic Mina. It didn't seem as if she were anywhere in sight.

"Mina…" the brunette questioned.

The sound of the door closing behind Makoto told her that said blonde was now making her presence known. She turned around to see the blonde wearing basically nothing except a very revealing corset and see through matching underwear and a pair of high-heels. Makoto's mouth flew open in an instant.

"Uh…."

"Hello baby. So are you happy to see me, are you that speechless?"

That was certainly a way of putting things.

"Uh, I…uh, what is this?"

The blue-eyed female then began making her way towards her in a slow, sensual manner. Makoto could only remain frozen in place while watching her coming. Mina looked as if she simply wanted to devour her right then and there on the spot.

"M-Mina…"

She came close and wrapped her arms around the green-eyed female's neck.

"Mako-chan I did all of this just for us." She pulled her into a kiss. "I missed you so much you have no idea."

Makoto gave a nod because in honesty she missed the blonde too.

"Mina I know I've been busy lately but I…" She was cut off once again by those soft, full lips meeting hers. She could even taste the strawberry-scented lip gloss.

"_Mm…_." Makoto thought. "_She knows I love that lip gloss on her."_

Mina knew exactly what she was doing here. She'd no doubt had a very well thought out plan.

"Shh, don't worry about that. We're here now so we should make the most of it. I hope that you aren't too tried Mako." She gently pushed her down on the bed. "Are you tired?"

It she had been it certainly did not matter much now.

"No," She shook her head.

"Good." Mina smiled then got on top of her. "I'm afraid after this you will be."

The blue-eyed female sent her lips crashing down on to hers. They kissed for a while with Makoto placing her hands on to the blonde's waist to deepen their kiss.

"Mm…" she moaned into the brunette's mouth. "_I think someone missed me too."_

She took that as her we to continue. She gently eased her tongue into Makoto's mouth and so the tongue wrestling match began. It went on for quite some time before Mina broke away first.

"I guess I was missed too."

"Oh come on don't act all surprised." Makoto spoke as she began to attack her neck with warm, passion-filled kisses. Mina couldn't help but moan while wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Mm…Mako-chan that feels so nice."

She would definitely be sporting a love mark afterwards but she didn't care. Those love marks meant that she belonged to the brunette. She liked the feeling that she got knowing that was Makoto's and Makoto was hers.

"Hm, nice outfit Mina." She told her in a teasing tone which earned her an all too cute pout from the blue-eyed female.

"Hey I did this all for you, you know. Don't act like you don't love it."

Makoto suddenly grabbed her by the head and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Mm…it'll look better off of you."

Makoto was being so forceful tonight. Mina secretly loved when the brunette did that. It was such a huge turn on for her.

"Oh yea, will it? Well why don't you come get me and try to remove my clothes?"

Makoto blinked curiously then watched as the blonde ran off.

"Ah so she wants to play." She thought.

Makoto decided that she would engage her and so the game of cat and mouse began. Mina literally ran around wanting to be caught by her green-eyed lover.

"Come on babe you can do better than that can't you?"

Makoto smirked because this was of course a part of the game they both knew that.

"Oi Mina you're too fast. I guess that I can't keep up with you." she lied.

Mina laughed then stopped for a second.

"Are we getting a little old in age Mako-chan, not as young as we used to be?"

She laughed too before quickly sneaking up and wrapping her arms tight around the blonde.

"I've got you now Venus-chan." She whispered in her ear hotly that only turned her on further.

"I guess that you do." She turned around to lock lips with the brunette.

Makoto then grabbed her by the hips and pushed her up against Makoto's waist for support and so the make out session began. Each kiss was deeper than the last.

"Oh, god…" Mina thought as the anticipation and heat surged through her.

"We need this off now." She told the blue-eyed girl as she started to remove the corset and wasted no time in getting rid of those panties.

"There that's so much better."

"M-Mako-chan…." She breathed. "No fair I'm the only one naked." She then pulled the sweater from over her body along with the black blouse she had on underneath. "You wear too many clothes Mako-chan. You need to show off especially when you've got the goods."

The blonde removed her bra and instantly hands went on to her breasts. She massaged the big, round orbs in her hands.

"Mm….Mina…"

She ran her fingers across each nipple slowly.

"Mm… we should take this somewhere more comfortable." She spoke as she picked Mina up then carried her over to their bed. Mina turned her attention back on to her breasts. The brunette had certainly turned her into a boob's girl. She couldn't get enough of them.

The blonde placed her mouth around one of the semi-budding nipples. She carefully began licking in soft, circular motions with her other hand Mina grabbed at the neglected breasts.

"Oh, yea…"

Makoto had been particularly sensitive there so anything done to her tits made her wet and was a turn on. She switched back and forth between her mouth and hands. She made sure that either way the brunette felt the pleasure.

"M-Mina…."

Oh how she loved hearing her name coming out of the green-eyed girls mouth, especially when she was in as much pleasure as she was now. Mina felt each of her nipples harden in her mouth. Once she was done she pulled her mouth free then kissed her hand on the lips. She ran her fingers through her long brown locks. They soon broke away at the same time.

"Hey babe, are you ready for some more?" Mina asked.

"Oh," She started in a sarcastic tone. "Is there more?"

Mina grinned. "You know that there's always more." She sent her hand down on the brunette and slowly made her way towards her womanhood. She brushed her hands across the top before spreading her slightly wet folds. She pushed a finger inside of her.

"Oh god," Makoto cried out right away.

Mina slowly pushed that finger in and out of her. She enjoyed the warm, hot feeling currently moving around her finger.

"That feels good."

"Yeah," Mina agreed. "You're getting so wet."

She pushed another digit inside of her which only made her moan out again.

"Fuck…" Mina hit at a particular spot. "S-Shit, do that again."

Mina nodded and aimed both her fingers at that particular spot once again. Mina could feel the light spasms of the green-eyed female's clit against her fingers. That was such a turn on for the blonde. She felt a heat of her own building up in the pit of her stomach. Once she made Makoto come she felt that she could probably cum from just seeing her orgasm. Or at the very least she was so horny it certainly wouldn't take very long.

"M-Mina…"

"Are you close baby?" she asked knowingly.

"Mm…" She nodded.

Mina whispered in her ear in a sexy tone. "Why don't you go on and come for me baby?"

"Oh god," and that was all it took to send the brunette into an orgasm. Her clit violently throbbed at Mina's hand.

"Oh mmm…"

"Mako…" She moaned out too upon feeling her strong orgasm. Her fingers were being sucked in as Makoto came. She slowly pulled her fingers free then proceeded to lick them clean.

"Shit babe you taste so good." She licked her fingers completely clean. Makoto who had finally rode out the last few moments of her orgasm looked at the blonde with a smile.

"It's your turn Mina. I' am going to make sure that you explode."

"Hm, oh reall…" but was cut off as suddenly Makoto flipped her on to her back. "Oh," Mina was surprised but certainly wasn't unhappy by any means. She kissed at her neck and worked her way down on her.

"Oh, god yes Mako. I've wanted this for so long." The blonde made no secrets at all about how badly she wanted to be with her. Makoto knew that she wanted the blue-eyed female.

Makoto paced herself in between Mina's legs then spread a part her legs. She began with light, soft kisses against Mina's flesh.

"Oh…"

Those kisses felt nice against her womanhood and now she wanted that tongue buried deep inside of her.

"Mako…mmm don't tease."

She did however by dragging her tongue across the top of Mina's womanhood. She never entered tongue only teased the top.

"F-fuck…"

"Do you like this Mina?"

"Y-Yes I want more."

Makoto stopped brushing her tongue across her flesh holding on to her hips as she spread her legs.

"Do you want more? Tell me what you want." She asked and dragged her hand back across her womanhood.

"M-Mako, please don't make me beg."

She then gently kissed her lips.

"It's okay Mina." The rubbing only became more sensual. It made the blonde squirm. "Tell me what you want?"

"God Mako I want you to fuck me."

Bingo those were the magic words of the day. In an instant her face was down at the blonde's pussy. She lightly licked across the wet folds in a slow, teasing manner before pushing her hot tongue inside of the blonde.

"S-Shit Mako…"

How she loved it when Makoto went down on her. The brunette licked, sucked, and ate her in such unbelievable ways. Her toes began to curl with the many sensations that she currently felt.

"Y-Yes…"

Makoto pumped her tongue deep within the blue-eyed female's womanhood. She was so wet and hot inside that she couldn't help but get into it.

"Mina you taste amazing."

She locked her tongue around the blonde's swelling clit then sucked hard.

"Ah," she screamed as she wrapped her legs tightly around her girlfriend's neck. "Mako, oh fuck yea…"

Mina squirmed as the passion hit her in waves. She grew wetter by the moments. It would be all over soon then the brunette removed her tongue. Time suddenly stopped for the blonde.

"W-What…Mako, what are you doing?"

Makoto grinned. "You're so close aren't you?"

Confusion erupted on to the blue-eyed girls face. Of course she was did the breathing and hazy look in her eyes not say so?

"You're so mean Mako-chan. How can you torture me like this? That's usually my job."

She laughed as she began to finger her swollen clit.

"I know you're close."

In that moment she forgot everything except for the feel of the green-eyed female's fingers against her twitching organ.

"Ah fuck…."

She wrapped her arm around Mina's neck and kissed her deeply.

"I want you to cum for me."

"Uh…" another sharp cry as those slender fingers pumped into her pussy. "Mako…"

"Don't hold back."

She was trying desperately to hold on. She wanted it to last as long as possible since it felt so very good. But then she lightly squeezed her swollen clit and that did it.

"Ah, shit, fuck..." She moaned and released hard instantly tightening down on Makoto's fingers.

"Oh shit…" Makoto too moaned at the blonde's rather intense orgasm. It encouraged her to go on and rub at her clit some more. She easily slid in because of how wet Mina currently was.

"Oh god I'm going to cum again."

This time another smaller eruption came dripping down her legs and further soaking Makoto's fingers. She then turned her face to hers to kiss her again.

"Do you feel good now?"

"Hai," she breathed. "That was so good and so long overdue."

Makoto nodded. "You came so hard."

"That's the result of ignoring me babe. I was beyond backlogged."

Makoto laughed in amusement.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but the restaurant will be done soon and…"

Mina cut her off by kissing her once again.

"You'll be just as busy as always but this is your dream Mako, and you know whenever you're happy I' am too. I love you." she smiled then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Mina."

"Good, just don't you come home too tired Mako. We still need us time."

"Agreed, well at least when the restaurant is done and you get to go in your automatically in. you won't have to wait on like all the others."

Makoto was popular and there was already a wait to get seats. Mina laughed.

"Well I' am banging the boss aren't I?"

Makoto's face turned red for a moment.

"The boss is banging you; call it the perks of dating me."

"Oh yeah," Mina raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Do you want to test that theory babe? Do you want a round two and we'll see just who's banging who here?"

That sounded like a challenge. Makoto was always up to the challenge. She replied with a sexy smirk before kissing her again.

"Round two it is Venus-chan."


End file.
